


Welcome to Hell

by queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: I See Stars, Motionless in White (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anal Sex, Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you've been checked in you have to fight to stay alive. literally.</p><p>Ft. I See Stars, Motionless In White, and One Direction members.</p><p>*This will contain drama, sex, alcohol abuse, drug use, drama, swearing, and physical abuse.*</p><p>Ricky Olson, Andrew Oliver, and Louis Tomlinson - Nikko<br/>Devin Oliver, Vinny Mauro, and Liam Payne - Richy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell

He clearly didn't want to be here, but his parents weren't going to let him go home. They were fed up with his stuttering, and nervousness. He needed help -- or at least his parents thought that.

"I-I d-don't wa-want to go!" he screamed the best he could, but his mother didn't care for what he had to say.

"Too bad, Liam!" she shouted as his father pulled him out of the car.

Dragging him out by his hair; it became clear that his father was very abusive towards him. Liam's mother didn't say anything, but she didn't really want his father to do that to him.

Getting to the door, three nurses greeted them to take Liam away.

"N-no! S-stop, mum!" he screamed as the two male nurses dragged him behind the doors.

"Stop struggling or we'll stop you ourselves!" the tallest nurse said, and after feeling a painful poke to the back, everything became a blur.

♤♤♤♤

When he woke up, Liam was in a very comfortable bed. He didn't know what the hell happened, but as soon as he looked around, it hit him.

He was in a mental hospital.

His mother and evil father were on his "shit list" for putting him in there, and he had no idea how long he was going to be in there.

"Good. You're finally awake, I'm Josh. But people here call me by my last name." a boy said as he walked into the room. Liam instantly knew that he was his roomate.

"W-wh-what do th-they ca-call you?" Liam tried his best to ask normally, but it just wouldn't happen. The guy just rolled his eyes, and stared at Liam for a couple of seconds.

"Balz, and you need to quit that fucking stutter or I'm going to beat your ass. It's annoying as fuck." Balz said honestly, and Liam looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I ca-can't hel-help it." Liam stated, and Balz looked like he was ready to swing when another boy walked in. That's when he noticed there was three beds instead of two.

"Balz, don't hit him. He can't help his stuttering." the boy who had just entered said.

"I don't give a fuck, Devin. You need to mind your own business, ya nasty." Balz spat, and the Devin boy looked pissed.

"Why don't you go back to your porn, and beat your dick." Devin spat back, and Balz rushed out of the room in anger.

"Don't worry about him, he's just angry because he can't watch his porn." Devin rolled his eyes, and Liam smiled at him.

"Th-thank y-you, D-Devin." Liam smiled, his heart racing as he sat back down on his bed.

"You're welcome. I'm guessing you're in here for your stuttering?" he asked, and Liam nodded.

"Wh-why are y-you in her-here?" Liam asked, and Devin smirked.

"Me to know, and you to never know." he said, before walking out of the room.

Liam laid back down since that was what he liked to do. He loved thinking to himself, because he didn't stutter when he did. All his life he wanted to be a normal kid; he once was, actually. Until he "accidentally" fell down the steps at five years old.

♤♡♢♧

"Oh god, Seth, what did you do?!"

Liam remembered his mother saying that to his father before everything went black. The next thing he knew, was that he was in a hospital bed. He couldn't talk for a while, and as soon as he could, it was nothing but stuttering.

♤♡♢♧

"Liam, wake up!" he heard as he started to wake up, he was sweating perfusly, and Liam was confused as to why,

"Wh-what's hap-happening?" Liam asked as he sat up.

"It's time for breakfast, and a word advice: do not let Blaz trick you. He will try to take your food, and so will Chris. Oh, and don't let Chris know that what he says to you hurts your feelings, he will continue to do it, and much worse." Devin warned as he grabbed Liam's arm.

"I slept all night?" Liam asked, shocked at the fact it was already morning.

"Yes, you did." Devin smiled, and Liam blushed.

The two running to the line of other guys, they were finally going to eat.

"B-but I-I'm no-not hungry." Liam said to Devin, and when he did, a much taller boy turned around.

"Is your name twitchy?" he laughed, and everyone busted out into laughter, except for Devin, another boy, and Liam, himself.

"No, b-but y-your's is freak." Liam spat, and everyone grew silent.

The boy didn't even think before he had Liam pinned against the wall. He looked angry, and Liam felt like he was going to piss his pants. One of Liam's roommates, Devin, pulled the tall boy off of Liam.

"I'm going to get you for that." he whispered, and Liam teared up from the fear.

♤♡♢♧

The food was disgusting, and Liam didn't want to eat any of it ever again. Balz sat down next to him, and started to stare dead at Liam. This creeped Liam out, and he didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Ca-can y-you st-stop star-staring at m-me?" Liam asked, and Balz laughed before answering his question.

"And can you stop stuttering? No? Thought so." Balz said as he took a piece of Liam's toast.

"Th-that's mine, ba-balz!" Liam said as he ripped it out of Balz's hands.

Liam set the toast on his plate as he drank his juice. He didn't want to be there anymore, and it was only his first day there. He hated everything to do with the place, and nobody seemed to care that he was being bullied by the boys.

"Give me your toast, or I'll get Chris to fuck you." Balz whispered in Liam's ear, and Liam glanced at Chris. Horrified at the way Chris was smiling at him, Liam gave Balz all of his toast.

"Good, twitchy-boy." Balz smiled, and Liam kept his head down.

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, and a part of him wanted to die then and there. But another part of him wanted to prove he could survive in the hell hole of a hospital.

Maybe, just maybe, Liam could in fact survive in the hospital?


End file.
